


watching me, watching you

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, PWP, commission, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lillie's date with Moon was supposed to be perfect. It was never supposed to turn out like this.
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 13





	watching me, watching you

Today was supposed to be the perfect day. Lillie has no idea how things could have turned out like this, how her perfect first date with Moon could end like this, but somehow, things have ended up like this, with Moon watching her in horror, neither one of them knowing what is going on, with Lillie unable to explain herself, unable to tell Moon that this is  _not_ what she wants to be doing right now, no matter what it might look like.

One minute, the two of them are walking along together happily, and the next minute, she is on top of this stranger, riding him like she wants to be, when the only thing that she really wants to do is have a good time with Moon, maybe even have her first kiss.

She can’t see the man’s Pokemon, hidden out of sight, but it must be a powerful psychic type to be able to override her mind like this, and still leave her thoughts in tact. He sits back as she gets on top of him, her hands moving on their own to undo his pants and get his cock out. Lillie is horrified with herself, but her body moves on it’s own, while Moon remains frozen in shock.

“Lillie?” she will ask, every now and then, even though Lillie is not able to answer her. “What are you…what are you doing?” But Lillie has no control over any part of her body, which is why she pulls her panties off, throwing them to the side so that she can straddle this stranger’s cock, knowing full well that she should not be able to take it. She has never even been kissed before, so of course she’s a virgin! And she wants Moon, she just wants to have fun on her date with Moon!

Her body disagrees, and she sinks down onto his cock without hesitation, letting out a sharp scream as he penetrates her all at once. It seems that she can still scream like normal, but she just can’t consciously form any words, can’t explain to Moon that this is not something she wants to do. It hurts, hurts so much that she can’t help crying, and the man beneath her smirks up at her as he asks, “Too much for ya, sweetheart? That’s alright, you’ll get used to it. For now, I can always kiss it better.”

No! She doesn’t want to kiss him, she wants to kiss Moon, and it hurts and she’s not a virgin anymore, and she is losing everything to this stranger, and Moon is right there to watch as he leans up and catches Lillie’s lips in a kiss, muffling her sob as he thrusts up into her. It hurts, and she does not like it, but her body begins moving on its own again, bouncing on his cock as she returns his kiss, her tongue in his mouth and her arms wrapped around his neck.

No matter how much she may hate it, from Moon’s perspective, it must look like she loves it, like she can’t help herself, like she is little more than a desperate slut, willing to fuck the first man she comes across. Her body keeps moving, keeps giving him what he wants, until her body starts to get used to it, and, to her horror, starts to respond positively. She moans, unable to hold it back, and she doesn’t want to like it, doesn’t want it to feel good, but it does.

The man smirks as he pulls back from the kiss, saying, “Come on, you can moan a little louder so your little girlfriend can hear, right? Moan so she knows how much you love having a big, adult cock inside of you!”

Lillie can’t even attempt to resist, moaning with just one well-timed thrust from him. Her voice comes out lewd and wanton, showing off just how needy her body really is. No matter how her mind might hate it, no matter how her heart might resist, her body knows what it wants and what it likes, and she can’t force herself to hate it any more than she can force this to stop.

She just keeps moving however he wants her to, eagerly riding him while Moon finally gives up on trying to get Lillie to answer her, and instead gives into her tears. Lillie doesn’t want to look at her, but her body seems to do whatever she wants to do least, and she turns, taking in the sight of Moon bawling, unable to make sense of what is going on, and completely heartbroken. Even if Lillie is able to explain what happened once this is over, neither one of them will be able to forget this moment, and nothing is ever going to be the same.

She does not have much time to dwell on those thoughts, though, because she is soon faced with a new panic. The man groans, “I’m so close, you don’t mind if I come inside, do you?” If he does that, he’s going to knock her up for sure! Today is an unsafe day for her, she remembers, and she wants to tell him not to do it, to please at least spare her a little bit!

Instead, he asks, “Do you want me to come inside of you?” and she finds herself nodding, her body giving him permission. Moon lets out a choked sob then, and he puts his hands on Lillie’s hips, saying, “Alright, you asked for it!” With that, he gives a rough thrust into Lillie as he comes, and she can feel it inside of her, hot and sticky, and he stays like that for some time, holding her in place as he fills her. Lillie cries out, but it is hard to tell if it is in distress or from the pleasure that she is not able to help.

Suddenly, she snaps out of it, and pulls herself off of him, stumbling back a bit before falling to the ground. He looks down at her, laughing as he says, “Thanks for all that, you sure are a lot of fun!” Finally, Lillie is able to give way to tears, not sure how to explain this to Moon, or what she is going to do if he really did get her pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
